For Glory
by Aoiha-Hylian
Summary: Smash city realiza torneos de peleadores, como en los viejos tiempos, simplemente con reglas mas estrictas. Seis estudiantes de preparatoria deciden entrar en la competencia, sin embargo uno de los equipos decide jugar suciamente cada ronda. Después de eso algunos accidentes en la ciudad empiezan a ocurrir. Ellos intervienen para averiguar quien es el culpable y por qué.
1. EP 0: El inicio

Hola, este es mi primer fanfic uwu por favor no critiquen… es lo único que se me vino a la mente, se que Brawl es épico, pero siempre hay fics continuos de ello y a veces no gustan o si gustan no los terminan… eso duele. También hay parodias… lo mismo, mansión smash y así… pues… hare algo diferente.

Este título (Super smash Brothers) es propiedad de nintendo y su creador, Masahiro Sakurai.

* * *

¡For Glory!

Episodio 0: Inicio…

* * *

" _Smash City, actualmente es un lugar pacifico, donde las batallas por la gloria quedaron atrás, ya que en el pasado estas épicas batallas  
propiciaron guerras entre los mundos, por saber quién era el más fuerte del universo… librándose en el centro de él.  
Sin embargo, siguen organizándose torneos por ver quién es el más fuerte  
Aunque esta vez, con reglas estrictas"_

* * *

-¡Tch! Eres un bocón… deberían de coserte la boca… quizá nosotros lo hagamos – dijeron unos tipos, detrás de un edificio, en una escuela preparatoria. Vestidos con pantalones color azul marino a cuadros, camisa blanca, corbata roja y zapatos negros.

-Y-yo no los delate –dijo un rubio claro, con ojos azules.

El escenario era sencillo, un hermoso edificio de 3 plantas en color blanco, con jardineras atrás, varios árboles al rededor, el edificio era de artes, casi nadie miraba por la ventana a esas horas, las 16:00 en punto.

-Déjenlo en paz – Dijo un chico de cabello color azul obscuro, detrás de él, un chico con lentes y cabello azul rey y al lado, uno de cabellera rubia y orejas puntiagudas.

-No eres nadie para darnos órdenes – dijo uno de ellos, de cabello negro.

-Si no dejas de molestar tendremos que darte una paliza – dijo el de lentes, acomodándoselos de forma coqueta y una sonrisa burlona.

-Y entonces obedecerás y dejaras de ser un brabucón – dijo el rubio, con ojos cerrados.

Los tipos sudaron un poco, pues ellos tres eran reconocidos como "Los protectores smashers" conformados por Ike, su, como quien diría, capitán, Link, el chico salvaje y Marth, el principesco. Aunque Ike no se consideraba como capitán, ellos eran mejores amigos y se sentían del mismo nivel.

-Estas bien ahora… pero ¿Por qué te molestaban? – Pregunto Link – Ah… por cierto, pareces nuevo, mi nombre es Link Forest, el es Marth Lowell y el Ike Trenph.

-Me llamo Shulk… no les había hecho nada, me confundieron con un tal Sheik. El los delato y quieren saber su identidad secreta…

Ike y Marth comenzaron a reír y luego Link tomo su mano y la llevo a la cabeza – Creo que Zelda no ha entendido nada de lo que le explique la otra vez – Formo una sonrisa molesta a las risas de los otros dos.

-Tal vez deberías besarla y hacer femenina a la princesa…- dijo Marth.

-Eso jamás, ha sido como mi hermana, la cuide y ahora me arrepiento de haber aceptado ser su protector real debió quedarse en Hyrule – Dijo molesto

Ah… es verdad, que a ti te gusta Samus Aran – Comento Ike, Link se moría de vergüenza.

-Cierto, cierto – sonrió Marth – Samus, además es amiga de Zelda y de Peach, por que no le pides que le ayuden a hacerse femeninas.

-¡Claro que no! Sólo es mi amiga… y ya – pensó lo de Marth –No es una mala idea pedirles eso… Es decir, el grupo de nosotros 3 es para arriesgarse para proteger a la gente, pero ella es frágil… no quiero que le suceda nada, pero es muy terca.

De la nada, esa tal Zelda le caen en la espalda a Link y luego le dice – Si no me dejas unirme al grupo le diré a Samus que te gusta – Dijo descarada.

-TSS – decía Ike – parece que te atrapo.

-Y le diré a la de la cafetería por algo de smashdolares que a ti no te sirva carne.

-¡ESO ES SACRILEGIO! Tu mente malvada me agrada, estas en el equipo – Decía Ike sin problemas.

-Y si tú te opones – señala a Marth – Estoy segura de que Palutena estará complacida de escuchar quien rompió su espejo la otra vez – Decía muy feliz.

-No me opongo… además lo rompió Ike, no yo – Dijo Marth, felizmente, aunque Ike estaba nervioso.

-¡No es cierto! Fue un accidente, ¡no cuenta! – Nervioso se esconde tras Shulk.

-Entonces le diré a Peach que tiraste su comida por la ventana cuando te enojaste ya ventaste todo…

-Está bien, no te precipites – aun con la mirada calmada, pero algo nervioso, Marth acepto el trato.

-Aunque le digas a Samus que me gusta no me importa, tu seguridad es más importante para mí, prometí ante el rey que te cuidaría… prometí cuidarte ante la tumba de mis padres. Eres lo más preciado que debo proteger, eres como mi familia…

Zelda le miro cabizbaja – Pero Link, sabes que aprendí bien de los Sheikahs y se magia antigua. Te quiero, pero se protegerme sola… te aprecio, como mi familia. Yo también debo protegerte a ti – dijo la chica castaña.

-Zelda, sabes las leyendas de nuestro pueblo y sabes que después de esto regresaremos, no te puedo exponer al enemigo, recuerda que vinimos aquí con el propósito de alejarte de las guerras que Hyrule pasa hoy en día. Sabes bien que todo está librándose gracias a que el mal se avecina otra vez y tu padre está desesperado por buscar al héroe Legendario. Es por eso que como hijo único, del Sir de Hyrule ha sido mi tarea protegerte…

-Lo sé… todo por esta maldita marca de nacimiento y este estúpido nombre. Por eso he decidido mandarle una carta a mi padre y decirle que tomaremos el plan b… del que sólo él y yo sabemos.

-¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto Link.

-Haré pasarme por muerta… y ahora solo seré Sheik.

-¿ENTONCES UNA CHICA ES SHEIK? – Preguntó Shulk – No me lo creo… entonces tu me salvaste la otra vez…

-Casi caes por las escaleras, eres muy torpe Shulk – Zelda se cruzo de brazos.

El chico abrazo a la joven castaña, Link la separo de él – Cuidado, puede ser un acosador.

-Ahora pareces su hermano mayor – Marth no paraba de reír – ¿Qué pasaría si Ike y Zelda se amaran?

-Lo golpearía – dice Link.

-¡HEY! – Ike con notorio sonrojo, pues Zelda no le desagradaba, tomo su mano y poso en el rostro – Por eso no tienes novia Ike.

-Entonces Link… lo que quiero decir es que nadie sospechara que soy Sheik… además entrar a su Crew será la mejor idea, podre luchar contra las chicas de otras crew en los torneos.

-Zelda… está bien, pero tendrás que entrenar duro, como nosotros.

-¡De acuerdo! Por cierto, Samus y Peach también quieren entrar y estuvieron espiando todo el tiempo…

Todos asustados se miraron entre sí.

-Vaya, no pensé que Link tuviera particularmente un gusto por ti, Samus.

-Sigo creyendo que solamente es un chiste – Aun con esto, la joven rubia estaba notoriamente sonrojada, Link no era feo, además le agradaba su forma de ser.

-Créelo, Sam, Link jamás bromearía con – antes de seguir, Link se abalanza sobre Marth y le tapa la boca.

-Si, Samus, me descubriste, era una broma.

Shulk detrás de ellos les miro confundidos y luego pregunto – Disculpen… yo… también quisiera unirme a su grupo.

Todos a excepción de Peach, dijeron un tremendo "¿¡Qué!?" Mientras que Peach un "¡Yupi!"

Todos le miraron a Peach – ¿Qué? Mientras más miembros mejor.

-Genial Link…

-¡No es mi culpa!

* * *

 **Continuara.**

Bueno, en si básicamente es combinando vida cotidiana con cosas de lucha, espero que les guste n.n

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	2. EP especial: La agonía de Samus 1 de 2

¡Hi! Aquí les traigo el "segundo" de hecho es el primer capítulo de este fic, gracias por sus reviews (n.n) Leozx95, YokaeYoru y ZarcotFan

Por cierto, este Fic se actualizara cada miércoles de la semana. Si por algún motivo no pueda actualizarlo lo har días después de cada miércoles.

Este título (Super smash Brothers) es propiedad de nintendo y su creador, Masahiro Sakurai.

* * *

¡For Glory!

Episodio 1: Agonía de Samus **Parte 1**

* * *

Después de aquello regresaron a sus clases normales, Shulk era del salón 2-B, Ike, Link y Zelda del 2-A mientras que Samus, Peach y Marth del 2-D. Cuando las clases terminaron los 3 chicos y Zelda regresaron por el mismo rumbo.

La escena era simple, un ocaso y varios árboles, una calle con casas alrededor y a lo lejos edificios.

-Con todos nosotros jamás nos aceptaran – decía Link caminando con Zelda cargándola sobre su espalda y los otros riéndose del pobre – Ahora sé que siente Epona. La extraño… bueno como decía, siento que Shulk no da la talla en combate.

-Dale una oportunidad – Dijo Marth – se nota que no practica, pero si lo hiciera, sería bueno, además recuerda que en el instituto tenemos habilidades especiales, escuche que él puede ver el futuro, segundos antes.

-Además Peach dijo que sólo nos cocinaría… Pelear no era su estilo –comento Ike.

-Claro que sabe, dijo que sería relevo – comento Marth – Y en verdad sabe, yo tuve la mala suerte de recibir accidentalmente una bofetada suya…

" _Ese día estaba discutiendo con Bowser, ya que por su culpa Mario estaba en cama porque provoco que el pobre tuviera dos piernas rotas… Peach le iba a abofetear, el se agacho y PUM…_

 _-¡Eres un desconsiderado! *suena una bofetada*_

 _El quejido de Marth puede oírse mientras este cae hacia la pared que estaba a 6 metros de distancia y deja marca en ella_

-OH, POR LOS NABOS DE MI TATARA TATARA TATARA...

Unos **Tatara** más tarde

-¡Abuela! - La princesa se le acerco - Lo siento Marth "

-Jaja, es verdad, princesa – Dijo Ike riéndose – Cuando te dejo la marca en la cara y la nariz sangrante.

-No fue gracioso – En dos minutos conversando Ike no paraba de reír.

-SH – Decía Link, mientras miraba a su espalda – Parece que se durmió.

-A veces no entiendo por qué Zelda es tan agresiva, mírala, es muy tierna cuando duerme – Dijo Marth sonriendo de forma dulce – Me agrada más así

-Lo es, muy dulce, por dentro, muy dentro – comenta Link mirándola tiernamente – Aun recuerdo cuando niño, ella era mi única amiga y hermana para mí, me enseño modales reales, yo le enseñe a defenderse con la espada… luego se fue con Impa a encontrarse con su alter ego… además de aprender magia y modales de mujer… todo cambio desde ese entonces.

-¿Entonces todo cambio por Impa? – Pregunto Ike.

-La verdad, no le digan que lo mencione, pero cuando ella empezaba a gustar de hombres se me confesó… yo dije "¿¡Qué!? ¡NO!" Le rompí el corazón, pero es que realmente la aprecio como mi amiga… no algo más. Además ahora siento algo por Aran, ella es muy seria y cuando se enoja se ve muy atractiva… es atlética y es, no sé, es diferente a todas las chicas, es muy lista.

-Esa fue tu sentencia – Zelda escucho lo que había dicho y le dio un gra rodillazo en la espalda mientras lo dejaba casi muerto, esta se limpio las manos y luego dijo – Eso no tenias que decirlo.

-L-Les dije que era peligroso – comento el pobre Link mientras los otros dos se reían por la acción de Zelda. Ike ayudo a Link a pararse y siguieron caminando, ahora Zelda estaba despierta.

-Yo entiendo eso… en realidad no, prefiero a una mujer más expresiva – dijo Marth coqueto – como Palutena, ella es la mujer más expresiva del 3er grado, debo admitir que me atrae de cierta forma…

-Marth, pensé que tenias novia – dijo Ike de forma molesta – eres un idiota – se comienza a reír.

-No, sólo es un tipo de atracción por alguien de mi tierra natal… - comento el príncipe muy feliz – me permitieron vivir la vida relajada y entender otro pueblos y aprender cómo lidiar diplomáticamente con otros.

-Bueno, Link y yo venimos por una guerra – dice cabizbaja la princesa hyliana.

-Zelda, lamento mucho que tengas que lidiar con eso… digo pasa cada era en tu tierra, ¿no? - Pregunto Marth algo preocupado.

-Así es Marth… la guerra se suscita tras cada era en el tiempo, pero como el héroe legendario no se ha presentado…

-Ya entiendo, ¿y tu Ike?

-Yo vengo porque mi educación es lo primero – decía el joven imitando a sus tutores.

Comenzaron a reír los tres por como hablaba Ike – en fin… nosotros vamos por acá – dijo Link señalando su Izquierda.

Los otros dos asintieron mientras se despedían de los Hylians.

Link caminaba al lado de la princesa Hyliana. Él le miraba de reojo, sudando un poquito a cada paso, soltando una gota de sudor entre la frente y la sien. Trago saliva cuando Zelda suspiro y luego le miro.

-Link… - Zelda le llamo seriamente – He estado pensando… ¿Qué pasara cuando regresemos a Hyrule? La guerra por el símbolo sagrado… ¿surgirá más cruenta?

Link siguió mirándole, tomo su hombro mientras ella se sorprendía por la acción – "Tu inocente mirada es más brillante que tu castaño cabello, pero tu confianza por nuestro pueblo, es muy poca, Princesa" Eso dijo tu prometido, Zelda… y creo que ahora por fin concuerdo con ese tipo loco – dijo entre risas, animando un poco a la princesa – Aunque su actitud contigo me fastidio, cuando te lastimo, fue la gota que derramo mi vaso…

-Recuerdo como cortaste su cabello con una espada, fue gracioso a morir, el tipo suplicaba piedad, como la sucia basura que es – Zelda comenzó a sonreír – Diablos… hace tiempo que no reía como ahora, Link, gracias.

-No hay porque… y con respecto a lo de antes – Decía Link algo apenado – Siento revelar tus antiguos sentimientos hacia mí.

Zelda comenzó a reír y luego dijo – Es gracioso… no importa eso ya, mi mira esta en un grandioso jugador de " **Smash Crew Contest** "Y también estudia en esta escuela– Decía Zelda. Sonrojándose cada vez más, volteo a otro lado con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Déjame adivinar… ¿Roy el Gran señor hijo de Elliwood? O… Marth… O ACASO SERA… ¿Pit? – El último nombre solo obtuvo una mirada de "en serio" – Ok, supongo que con Ike me excedí – tomo su barbilla – entonces estoy segura… un momento… No será… Shulk o ¿sí?

Zelda le miro con tranquilidad mientras negaba con la cabeza – Yo, tratándose de ti… siendo mi mejor amigo… entonces tendré confianza. La verdad es que…

-Llegan tarde – Una voz en la puerta les hizo recorrer un escalofrió.

* * *

Por otro lado, la chica rubia que respondía a Samus miraba el cielo desde la planta alta de su apartamento, junto a Peach, quien era su vecina. Ambas tomaban una soda, Peach de fresa y Samus de mora azul.

-¿Crees que Link en verdad haya bromeado? – Pregunto Peach de la nada, provocando que la rubia casi se ahogue al escucharla.

-Yo – tosía un poco mientras se pegaba en el pecho para ver si se podía quitar la molestia efervescente – No estoy en condiciones… para responder eso – Dijo para finalmente acomodarse contra la pared – Además Link es Link, siempre está con Zelda… debe ser lógico que ambos tengan algo especial, ¿no crees?

Peach frunció el ceño, cosa que no hacía con regularidad – Claro que lo tienen, un vinculo importante, ello son como hermanos – Dijo con el propósito de animarla, puesto que aunque ella lo negaba, Link llegaba a gustarle un poco – Yo se que en ese corazón frio esta una cálida y sensible chica rubia de grande personalidad y perfecta belleza – Peach provoco que Samus sonriera de la ironía, ¿cómo podía verla de esa manera? Siempre había tratado a Peach de forma amistosa, aunque su forma de ser fuese fastidiosa… Algo en ella impedía odiarla.

-Las fantasías de Mushroom Kingdom te afectaron, Toadstool, esto es Smash Ground la capital de Smash City… Quiero que entiendas que aunque fuese posible algo entre el elfo tarado y yo… de por medio hay mas chicas que le desean.

-Por todo lo bueno… Lucina es Plana, no es competencia para… - Peach baja la mirada a los pechos de la rubia mientras esta hace un sonido de disgusto con la boca atrayendo la mirada de la princesa Toadstool, quien sólo sonrió un poco – Perdón…

-Deberíamos dormir… ya es tarde – Comento la chica rubia de expresión fuerte.

-Lo sé – Dijo Peach, estas simplemente bajaron a sus respectivos departamentos, se despidieron con un "Buenas noches" Y luego durmieron.

" _No estoy en tu contra Peach, pero los nabos te irían mejor en el trase…" –_ Pensaba Samus.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Link, Ike, Zelda, Marth, Samus, Peach y Shulk se reunieron en una parte de las jardineras durante el descanso.

-Bien, tengo noticias sobre las Crew Battle – Decía Ike mirándolos – La única mala es que esta vez nos enfrentaremos al equipo Punch… ¿saben quiénes son? – Miro a todos, Link y Marth lo sabían a la perfección – Bueno, conocen al " **Enano** Mac"

Samus soltó una gran risa mientras miraba a Ike – Pues claro, si yo fui quien le dio el apodo – Luego miro a todos que le miraban confusos – Pues es que se paro junto de mí, le empuje un poco, se ofendió demasiado y luego le dije eso…

-Bueno, la forma parte del equipo… pero… Lo malo es que estará ahí el famoso Capitán.

Todos se sorprendieron, no era posible, Falcón era de los mejores peleadores del lugar.

-Y eso no es todo – continuo Ike – DK, su pequeño compañero DD Kong y Ryu también son de su equipo… sin olvidar a Wii-fit. En total son 6, numero de combatientes, esta vez las Crew cambiaron sus reglas.

-Wow, viejo, eso será intenso – Comento Zelda.

-Por otro lado está la Crew de los Knight… yo les llamo Meta – Decía el peli azul cobalto.

-¿Por tanto hay riesgo de perder? – Pregunto Samus algo preocupada, tratando de ocultarlo.

-Pues está conformado por Meta Knight el líder, Roy, Lucina, Robín, Pit y Palutena-sama… ay diosa griega… bueno, es la única que no usa espada, pero es una buena peleadora. Pero en fin, la verdad es que no me preocupan tanto ellos, si no los V– Dijo Ike.

-¿Te refieres al tal Gerudo, G, al rey DDD, a Bowser, el primo de Mario y Luigi, Wario y el misterioso en mascarado? – Pregunto Marth.

-¿DIJISTE GERUDO? – Preguntaron los Hylians al mismo tiempo.

-Vaya, buena sincronía – Dijo Shulk mirándolos.

-Ese mero… aunque el enmascarado se unió hace poco… En fin – Terminaba Ike por decir.

-No es posible… Los Gerudo son… gente bastante rara en el reino y no hay un expediente del nacimiento de un hombre. – Decía Zelda acelerada, mientras Link tomaba su mano con tranquilidad.

-Disculpen nos – Dijo él mientras tomaba a la hylian por la mano.

Link la había llevado donde nadie los escucharía ni tomaría en chueta.

-Momento de novios – Dijo Marth pícaramente mientras reía con Ike, Samus quedo disgustada.

* * *

Donde los Hylians.

-Zelda... creo que es demasiado arriesgado que vayas, ¿si ese hombre de verdad es un Gerudo? La leyenda será cierta y esta ciudad no habrá sido nada de lo que estamos haciendo para alejarte.

Samus miraba atenta donde ellos, mientras sentía el viento del invierno pasar sobre su mejilla.

 _-"¿Por qué no dejo de mirar donde están? Su cabello deslizándose entre el suave y helado viento del invierno es más que atractivo…"_

-Todo esto será en vano… No voy a permitir que nade te pase... Hyrule te necesita si ocurre algo desafortunado - Link sentia algo penetrante, una mirada.

" _Mi pecho se acelera cada instante que le miro… me siento idiota"_

-Link, no pasa nada – dijo mientras miraba los ojos del chico, este le abrazo y le acaricio la cabeza.

-Bien…. Pero entonces guardaras tu identidad secreta para ser Sheik durante los torneos…

-¡SI! – Zelda devolvió el gesto de forma cariñosa.

Samus frunció con delicadeza el ceño " _No me gusta ver esto… pero sigo viendo, no puedo evitar mirar sus facciones son tan…"_ De repente Link le miro a Samus, ella no aparto su vista, Link también le miraba, ambos tenían el ritmo cardiaco alto, hasta que Samus fue interrumpida.

-¡SAMUS! – Le grito Shulk.

-¡NO ESTABA VIENDO A LINK! – Los jóvenes le miraban de forma curiosa, ella silbaba y cuando le iban a decir algo, el timbre sonó – Ups… creo que… DEBO IRME – Dos segundos bastaron para que esta saliera huyendo.

* * *

Continuara…

Bueno, estos son caps. Extras, para matar el tiempo, de todas formas continuare esto durante el siguiente capítulo y después del siguiente la parte 2, como un tipo de flash corto, pero tiene que ver con la historia, en fin, espero que les haya gustado, sé que es corto pero… no sé, tenía que hacerlo, lo deseaba escribir. NOS LEEMOS. Además de que tampoco dije quien era él o la que recibió en la puerta de su casa a los dos Hylians, ni puse el camino de samus y Peach, o Marth e inclusive Shulk, por eso… nos vemos en el siguiente.


	3. EP 2: Festival Escolar

Este título (Super smash Brothers) es propiedad de nintendo y su creador, Masahiro Sakurai.

* * *

¡For Glory!

 **Episodio 2: Festival**

* * *

-Bienvenidos sean al 108º aniversario del Subspace Emisary, como olvidar la valentía de nuestros héroes, los grandes viajeros que salvaron el universo y el Sub espacio… Por eso hacemos un festival cada año…

La voz provenía de la escuela Preparatoria y Secundaria Smash Ground School, la escuela donde estudian nuestros protagonistas, puesto que era un festival escolar.

-Bienvenidas… chicas – decía con un aire de príncipe, Marth, quien había tenido la tarea, junto a su grupo, de hacer un café.

La cocinera era Peach, mientras que samus había tomado papel de mesera y además de coordinar cada cosa.

Por otra parte, en el aula de los hylians y el peli azul, se les había ocurrido un escenario de luchas, donde los chicos entrarían a golpearse a través de la realidad virtual, con un videojuego que podía introducirlos al juego a pelear sin hacerse daño, el ganador se llevaba un buen obsequio.

-No es justo, Ailen se gana las cosas con trampa…

-Deberíamos hacer algo, ¿no? – Comentaba Zelda con bastante molestia.

-No, las cosas por su propio peso caen, Zel – Decía Link algo confiado, por la puerta había entrado una belleza de mujer, cabello largo, verdoso, si, era Palutena.

-Y ahí va el karma – Ike soltó una ligera risa traviesa, Palutena le miro con otra sonrisa mientras tomaba el casco y lo ponía en su cabeza.

-No quiero ofenderte, preciosa diosa, pero las mujeres como tú no deben ensuciarse las manos – Decía el tipo sin tacto, lo que provoco que Palutena sonriera al punto de asustar, para sus adentro.

En la puerta se encontraba parado Pit, mientras escuchaba las palabras y se echaba a reír.

-¡Pit! – Grito con emoción Zelda.

-Buenas, Zel-chan… parece que el tipo tiene intenciones de ganar – Su figura adolescente le permitía hacer facciones graciosas, a lo que ella simplemente sonrió – Creo que se arrepentirá de tratar a Palutena-sama de forma irrespetuosa – Dijo con algo de miedo.

-Imaginaba lo mismo – Zelda miro al chico y ambos comenzaron a reírse.

El escenario era nada más y nada menos que el campo de batalla en su apogeo.

-Bien… prepárate…

-Ajusta tus bóxers... Ailen…

Y comenzaba la pelea.

Las 3 plataformas le daban ventaja a cualquiera, sin embargo, Palutena era más que una experta. Un salto hacia la derecha y su famoso neutral aéreo. Un Grab hacia abajo y luego una patada, el famoso "taconazo" llamado así por Pit. Nuevamente el movimiento anterior, luego una pequeña traba con un neutral. Un Pivot Grab muy bien hecho, reflector puesto que le tiraba proyectiles, por ultimo La luz celestial y lo dejaba fuera.

-Eso… ¡HA SIDO DIVERTIDO! – Dijo la joven diosa – ¿Quién sigue?

Nadie decía nada, él ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad, ella había hecho un stock perfecto, sin recibir ningún daño. El tipo se acurruco en el suelo en posición fetal, chupo su dedo mientras decía entre sollozos "Mami…."

-Oye, no ha sido tanto – dijo riendo de forma muy inocente, la joven de cabello verde lo acomodaba con tal gentileza y sensualidad que los chicos olvidaban lo cruel que podía ser en el juego – Muy bien, creo que gane, y por eso pregunto ¿Qué me he ganado?

Ike rió a todo pulmón mientras tomaba a la joven por la barbilla y por la cintura – Una cita conmigo… En realidad no, sólo te bromeaba. La cita es con Link…

Samus iba entrando por la puerta cuando escucho aquello – ¿interrumpo algo? – Decía con una charola entre las manos, con algunos pastelillos decorados y hechos por la princesa Peach.

Link frunció el ceño mientras golpeaba a Ike en un brazo – No digas tonterías.

Todos los demás casi querían matar al rubio, hasta que Ike indico que era otra broma.

-Bueno, déjate de bromas, Ike… - Dijo Zelda.

Ike tomo una bolsa que estaba en la mesa de la entrada y se la entrego a Palutena.

-Bueno, esto es el regalo… una serie de cositas Friki – Dice con una sonrisa.

-Ah – Grita la joven diosa de forma agradable – Entonces esto será genial veamos… ¡OH! Esto es un hermoso gorrito y una figura coleccionable de la chica vocaloid… Oh… ¡diosa de la luz! No me digas que es…

-Sí, es un pase doble para la mejor de las mejores convenciones de Smash Ground… El gran "Smash Fest"

-¡Uh! Esto es lo mejor… Pensaba comprar mis boletos, me va a ahorrar tiempo… Gracias Ike… entonces ¡iré con Link!

-¿¡Eh!? – Dijo el aludido.

-¿¡P-Pero por qué!? – Pregunto Samus.

-¡PERO ÉL IBA A COMPAÑARME! – Dijo Zelda molesta a tope, con la cara roja.

-Pensé que querías ir con tu mejor amigo, Pit… - Comento Ike – Link es un Casanova.

-No… lo siento, pero Zelda y yo íbamos a ir.

-¿Ósea que Zelda es tu novia?

Ambos Hylians rieron, se miraron entre sí riéndose, ambos cayeron al suelo, tiraron lagrimas por los ojos y finalmente se levantaron seriamente, con una mirada de pocos amigos y al unisonó dijeron – NO.

Marth salió a escena y dijo – Además Samus, Peach y yo planeábamos acompañarlos.

-Y yo también – aclaro Ike.

-Entonces todos irán… bien, Pit, acompáñame – Dice angelicalmente la diosa.

Pit asintió feliz mientras salía de escena con la diosa.

-Yo también deseo ir – Por la puerta entro Shulk, con una mirada seria y más confiada.

Los chicos sonrieron y Peach que lo acompañaba dijo – Los tips de Lucina le sirvieron.

-Vaya, mi prima sí que es muy buena para dar consejos de actitud.

Horas más tarde empezaría una fiesta de los estudiantes. Los jóvenes tomaban esos tiempos para declararse y el rubio Hylian no sería la excepción.

Samus se encontraba sentada lejos de todos, mientras miraba el cielo estrellado. Link cayó de sorpresa.

-Samus – Le llamo el joven.

-Link… ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto la rubia algo sonrojada.

-Nada… bueno… en realidad quería

Un gran estruendo se escucho cerca de la entrada, había fuego, al parecer había explotado una parte de la escuela, la gente comenzó a correr de un lado al otro mientras gritaba.

-Hemos venido… para darles diversión – dijeron un par de voces en el aire.

-Oh no – Link corrió junto con samus, buscando a Zelda.

-¡LINK! – Grito la castaña desesperada – ¡AH! ¡SUELTAME! – Había sido secuestrada por uno de los tipos que había entrado a la escuela.

Ike salto de la nada, tomando a Zelda en sus brazos - ¡No tan rápido! – Uno de ellos había sido brutalmente atacado por Ike.

Link suspiro de alivio, Ike y Marth traían sus armas en mano mientras miraban a los demás. Otros jóvenes de la misma escuela también eran expertos peleadores, como algunos ciudadanos de smash City.

Peach venia corriendo con Shulk mientras miraban como la policía llegaba y todo se calmaba.

-Una hoja… espera – Peach levanto del suelo una hoja de papel – Esto fue una advertencia… no vayan al torneo o se arrepentirán… firman… Anónimo pero si no viene nada…

-Saben que la mayoría están en esta escuela… los del torneo.

-Entiendo – dijo Link – Esto es una estupidez – Una joven mujer de cabello corto y negro, buena figura y un par de lentes arrebato la hoja de Peach.

-Vaya… pero si es una amenaza, a mi escuela, pero sí que son valientes para hacerle esto a una bruja… Hum – La joven mujer miro con tristeza la carta.

-B-Bayonetta-sensei, ese semblante jamás lo había visto – dijo Pit preocupado.

-Es que… tienes razón, es algo que mis estudiantes no quieren presenciar – Arrugo la hoja entre sus manos y salió de forma casual.

-Si que da miedo… cuando se enoja – Palutena poso su mano en la barbilla – ¡Esta directora me agrada mucho!

-En cuanto a la advertencia… Zelda… será mejor que no vayas. Ni yo iré si es por tu seguridad – Dijo Link preocupadamente.

-Nada de eso… tenemos que averiguar quién es y por qué lo hace… no creo que solo quiera ganar la competencia – Reclamo la castaña-

-Ella tiene razón – dijo la rubia, Samus – Si no quieren solo ganar… algo deben estar planeando, si nadie más lo sabe, deberíamos ser los que averigüe esto.

-¡Por fin! ¡Un grupo de misterio! – Shulk grito con energía mientras daba vueltas.

 **Continuara.**

* * *

 **Bueno, no ha sido tan largo, pero espero que les guste (uwu) Prometo que haré algún día capítulos mas largos jeje u.u**


End file.
